True Love Always Wins
by SouthernDiva
Summary: This was my first Shuis fan fic I wrote it in November 2000. It's a story of how Sheridan & Luis come to understand each other.


Part # 1  
  
Sheridan was picking up some stuff at the Youth Center when one of the kids came in.  
  
"Regina" Sheridan do you have a minute?  
  
"Sheridan" Sure Regina whats up  
  
"Regina" Can we talk?  
  
"Sheridan" Offcourse lets go over here & sit down  
  
Regina & Sheridan walk over & sit down on the bleachers.  
  
"Sheridan" What do you need to talk about?  
  
"Regina" Well... you see theres this guy & I really like him but I'm afraid to tell him how I feel were so different....  
  
"Sheridan" How so? Nothing in common?  
  
"Regina" No we have lots in common but you see he comes from a rich family & I don't know if I should tell him or not I really like him Sheridan  
  
"Sheridan" Oh I see (Her voice trails off)  
  
"Regina" Do you think I should tell him?  
  
"Sheridan" What? Oh Regina I'm sorry my mind must have wandered off  
  
"Regina" By the look on your face you must have been thinking about someone pretty special  
  
"Sheridan" Yes.... Yes I was Regina  
  
"Regina" So what do you think I should do?  
  
"Sheridan" Sweetie I'm afraid I'm not a good one to ask for advice in the love department I can't even tell the man I love how I feel because I'm afraid of him rejecting me  
  
"Regina" Oh? But Sheridan your so sweet & pretty how could anyone reject you?  
  
"Sheridan" Trust me he could...  
  
"Regina" Well he'd be crazy to  
  
"Sheridan" Your a sweet kid you know that  
  
"Regina" (Blushes) Thanks Sheridan  
  
"Sheridan" I'm sorry I can't help you I wih I could but I'm afraid my advice would only make things worse for you  
  
"Regina" Thats ok I have to get home thanks anyways  
  
Regina gets up & runs out the door leaving Sheridan alone. She gets up & walks over to where the basketballs are & remembers the time her & Luis had played a one on one game together. Shaking her head she turns her attention back to cleaning up.  
  
"Sheridan" (Speaking to herself) You have to quit thinking about Luis Sheridan it would never work out he would never love you because your rich.....  
  
Sheridan's thoughts were interupted by a familiar voice.  
  
"Luis" Sheridan  
  
Sheridan spun around half giddy at the sound of Luis's voice.  
  
"Sheridan" Luis  
  
"Luis" I've been looking for you I need some help with some things do you mind?  
  
"Sheridan" Um no not at all  
  
"Luis" Great come with me  
  
Sheridan quickly follows Luis & trying to not think about how much she wishes she could tell him how she feels. Luis go's into the storage room with Sheridan behind him.  
  
"Luis" See these boxes I need you to help me sort through them  
  
"Sheridan" Ok  
  
"Luis" Here you take this one  
  
Luis hands Sheridan a box his hand brushes hers as he starts to move away. She quickly dismisses it knowing that if she started thinking about him it was hard to tell what she'd say. Sheridan starts to sit down in the floor & she moves a box in the floor out of her way. Just then the door slams shut.  
  
"Luis" Damn it Sheridan! You moved the box that was holding open the door!  
  
"Sheridan" Oh no Luis I'm so sorry  
  
"Luis" Sorry! Everyone has left for today & know were locked in here!  
  
"Sheridan" What? Locked in?  
  
"Luis" Yes the lock broke on the door today & the only way to open it is from the other side & since there is no one else here were stuck!  
  
"Sheridan" Luis I didn't mean (Luis cuts her off)  
  
"Luis" Just shut up Sheridan  
  
Part # 2  
  
Luis storms over to the corner & Sheridan stands there in complete dismay. Not knowing what to do she just sits down & leans against the wall & starts to cry. Luis shocked by her reaction to the situation & a bit ashamed of the way he acted walks over & sits down beside her putting his arms around her.  
  
"Luis" Don't cry Sheridan I'm sorry it's not your fault you didn't know  
  
"Sheridan" But it is my fault if I hadn't of moved that box we wouldn't be stuck in here right now  
  
"Luis" Don't worry maybe someone will miss us & come looking for us in the mean time we will be ok in here I have some bottles of water in that case over there they may be a bit warm but they'll do & theres even some chips over there that I had in here a few days ago.  
  
"Sheridan" Oh Luis....  
  
Sheridan wipes the tears from her eyes  
  
"Sheridan" I'm sorry I got so emotional it's just I have been really on the edge lately esp. since New Years & all that has went on in the last few weeks.  
  
"Luis" It's not your fault I shouldn't have yelled at you I'm the one who is sorry. I know what you mean since New Years I've been on the edge myself. That was one hell of a scary night (Luis's voice trails off at the thought of what would have happened to Sheridan if he had not grabbed her hand)  
  
"Sheridan" I guess were both pretty uneasy after that (Sheridan's voice quivers as she speaks) I hate to think of what would have happened to me had you not saved me.  
  
"Luis" It was the right thing to do I couldn't let you die  
  
Sheridan looks up & looks at Luis & there eyes meet. Sheridan stands up quickly feeling a bit faint being so close to Luis & being in such a confined she loses her balance when she stands up. Luis quickly grabs her.  
  
"Luis" Hey you ok?  
  
"Sheridan" I uh I'm fine it's just I get nervous in a confined space  
  
"Luis" Yea I remember that night when you got in that magician's box  
  
"Sheridan" Yea  
  
"Luis" Sit back down let me get you something to drink  
  
Sheridan sits back down feeling dizzy from standing so quickly  
  
"Sheridan" (To herself) God Sheridan get a hold of yourself your only making things worse... He looks so cute though when he's... Sheridan stop it  
  
"Luis" (To hiself) She's so beautiful how am I ever going to be able to keep away from her much longer.  
  
Luis comes back over & hands Sheridan a bottle of water Then sits down across from her not wanting to sit to close.  
  
"Sheridan" Thanks Luis  
  
"Luis" They might be warm but it's better than nothing  
  
"Sheridan" (Shyly grins) Yes it is  
  
"Luis" Whew were going to have a long wait until morning  
  
"Sheridan" I know....  
  
"Luis" So what do you say we get to know each other a little better?  
  
"Sheridan" Sure thats sounds like fun (Grins sheepishly at Luis)  
  
"Luis" Tell me more about you?  
  
"Sheridan" Well there isn't really much to say  
  
"Luis" What was Paris like?  
  
"Sheridan" Paris was great with a few exceptions (Sheridan's voice trails as shethinks of Jean Luc)  
  
"Luis" Did something happen there?  
  
"Sheridan" Yea  
  
"Luis" Do you want to talk about it? We've got all night  
  
"Sheridan" (Lets out a deep breath) Well there was this guy Jean Luc I thought I had finally found my true love I even called Gwen & told her all about him. I thought he really cared for me but I found out he was only after my money & that he was cheating on me with another woman....  
  
"Luis" I'm sorry Sheridan  
  
Luis scoots over beside Sheridan & puts his hand on hers. Sheridan looks up at him & he can tell she's on the verge of tears but she trys to smile.  
  
"Luis" Hey don't cry  
  
"Sheridan" It's ok Luis I just get sad because I wander if I will ever find someone that loves me for me & not for my money or my name I hate being a Crane.  
  
"Luis" You'll find someone I know you will you know I use to always think you Crane's had it all & that you had nothing to worry about. I see I was wrong now. I guess no matter how much money you have theres some things you can't buy.  
  
"Sheridan" Yes there are  
  
"Luis" Hey don't look so sad Sheridan everyone isn't like Jean Luc  
  
"Sheridan" I don't know sometimes I think I'm not meant to find someone to love  
  
"Luis" Nonsense you shouldn't think like that  
  
"Sheridan" I can't help it sometimes I've always had the worst luck with love  
  
"Luis" You know I would never have said this when I first meet you but Sheridan your one of the nicest people I know I can't see how any guy could use you like that & not feel ashamed of themselves for it someone like that dosn't deserve someone as great as you they don't deserve anyone  
  
"Sheridan" Luis do you really mean that?  
  
"Luis" Ofcourse I mean that Sheridan you deserve better  
  
Luis smiles at Sheridan & reaches up & wipes a tear from her face & she smiles back at him  
  
Part # 3  
  
"Sheridan" I owe you everything Luis you saved my life in Mexico when I almost drowned & then again on New Years & now here I get us locked in here & you still are trying to get me to smile your a great guy Luis I know we got off to a bad start when I came back to town  
  
"Luis" A bad start? (Laughs sarcasticly) You nearly ran me over  
  
"Sheridan" (Laughs) Ok well a really really bad start I hated you so much when I had to start working here at the Youth center with you . You were so bossy & annoying but you know now I don't have any of the same feelings it's been tough sometimes working with you but for the most part it has been really great  
  
"Luis" I feel the same way I guess I'm glad that all that happend so you had to do community service otherwise I may never have got to know the real Sheridan Crane I would have always thought of you differently  
  
"Sheridan" You mean as a spoiled princess?  
  
"Luis" Yea I'm sorry I called you that it was rude & unconsiderate of me especially when I knew nothing about you I regret that  
  
"Sheridan" Don't worry I've got use to taking crap from men besides it really don't matter as long as you don't think of me that way now  
  
"Luis" You know I don't  
  
"Sheridan" (Smiles brightly at Luis)  
  
They sit staring at each other for a moment finally Sheridan speaks up trying to fight her urge to kiss him  
  
"Sheridan" Well I guess no one is coming back tonight  
  
"Luis" I guess not oh well they'll be back in the morning  
  
"Sheridan" Maybe we won't kill each other by then (Laughs) I'll never get that log cabin I've always wanted if we do  
  
"Luis" (Smiles) I doubt that we will but it will probabley get pretty cold in here I think theres some blankets stored in here some where  
  
Luis stands up & starts to look for the blankets glad to have a reason to get up being so close to Sheridan was giving him all sorts of feelings  
  
"Luis" Ah here they are  
  
Sheridan quickly stands up & steps over behind Luis he turns not knowing she's behind him & is so close he can feel her breathing she loses control for a second & just stares at him wandering what it would be like to kiss him then suddenly moves back.  
  
"Sheridan" Sorry I should have said something so you would have known I was back here.  
  
"Luis" Th.. Thats ok.... Anyways theres only two blankets we'll have to use one to lay on the floor so that means.....  
  
"Sheridan" We'll have to both use the same one  
  
"Luis" Exactly...  
  
Sheridan starts to feel light headed just thinking of sleeping so close to Luis not knowing he feels just as anxious about it as her  
  
"Sheridan" Um well thats ok as long as you don't knock me out or something (She says jokingly trying to get the thoughts of sleeping by Luis out of her head)  
  
"Luis" (Laughs) I'll try not to  
  
They spread the blankets out on the floor  
  
"Luis" It's starting to get chilly in here do you want to lay down & talk or something?  
  
"Sheridan" Uh yea sure  
  
They both get under the blanket & Sheridan turns to face Luis trying to push the thoughts out of her head of just how close they really are.  
  
"Luis" So....  
  
"Sheridan" So.....  
  
"Luis" (Laughs nervously) This seems really wierd  
  
"Sheridan" I know  
  
"Luis" Who would have ever thought me & you getting locked up together & actually not biting each others heads off  
  
"Sheridan" (Laughs) I guess it would shock everyone  
  
"Luis" Yea it would  
  
They both get quiet Sheridan getting tense by the silence decides to try & start a conversation  
  
"Sheridan" So... I told you about me why don't you tell me about you  
  
"Luis" Well what do you want to know?  
  
"Sheridan" I don't know.... anything (Thinks to herself "like how you would feel if I kissed you")  
  
"Luis" Well I've had a pretty boring life probabley compared to yours I've lived here in Harmony my whole life & after Martin left I stayed here to help mama with Theresa & Miguel & I became a cop  
  
"Sheridan" I don't think thats boring  
  
"Luis" Your just saying that  
  
"Sheridan" No really I wish I could have had a more simple life & went to regular schools & been like everyone else  
  
"Luis" You mean you would have rather went to Harmony High than that fancy boarding school?  
  
"Sheridan" Well yea the people at the boarding school were all rich stuck up snobbs I never seemed to connect with any of them  
  
"Luis" You would have hated Harmony High  
  
"Sheridan" Not if you were there (Smiles)  
  
"Luis" You would never have noticed me not with all thoose other guys that would have been drooling over you  
  
"Sheridan" Yes I would have Luis  
  
"Luis" Really?  
  
"Sheridan" Yes really but I'm sure you wouldn't have noticed me there was probabley girls lined up to talk to you  
  
"Luis" (Laughs) Not really  
  
"Sheridan" Oh come on you expect me to believe that?  
  
"Luis" It's true  
  
"Sheridan" What about Beth?  
  
"Luis" Beth & I dated all through high school everyone thought we would get married one day  
  
"Sheridan" If you don't mind my asking why didn't you?  
  
"Luis" Get married? (He pauses) Well I didn't think she was the right one for me  
  
"Sheridan" Oh  
  
"Luis" Hank told me I was nuts for not asking her but I just didn't think it was right you know  
  
"Sheridan" Yes I know what you mean  
  
"Luis" So uh you & Hank you to seem pretty close these days?  
  
"Sheridan" Not really I mean sure Hank's a nice guy & everything but (Her voice trails off)  
  
"Luis" But what Sheridan (Anxious to hear what she was going to say)  
  
"Sheridan" I just don't feel a connection with him not like I do with....  
  
"Luis" with who?  
  
"Sheridan" Uh no one.... (Quickly changes the subject) I think I'm going to try to get some sleep I feel really tired  
  
"Luis" Uh ok sure I guess I could try as well  
  
"Sheridan" (Smiles at Luis & without thinking reaches over & kisses him on the cheek) Goodnight Luis  
  
"Luis" (A bit shocked by Sheridan's actions) Uh goodnight Sheridan (Smiles)  
  
Sheridan scoots under the blanket & turns the opposite direction from Luis  
  
"Sheridan" (Thinking "God what did I do that for? It's killing me being so close to Luis I wish I could tell him how I felt")  
  
"Luis" (Thinking "Wow I can't believe she really did that could it be she really does have feelings for me nah she couldn't have")  
  
Both lay & think about the other until they fall asleep.  
  
Part # 4  
  
The next morning Luis wakes up before Sheridan .  
  
"Luis" (God she is so beautiful when she is sleeping I wish I could tell her how much I love her but she's a Crane why would a Crane ever want a Lopez-Fitzgerald.....)  
  
Sheridan wakes up & rolls over only to find Luis looking at her with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Sheridan" Luis Lopez-Fitzerald were you watching me sleep? (She smiles brightly at him)  
  
"Luis" Yea well there wasn't much else to do (Trying to sound cocky)  
  
"Sheridan" (Yawns) What time is it?  
  
"Luis" 6:30 someone should be getting here soon  
  
"Sheridan" (Sits up) Get much sleep?  
  
"Luis" No not to much I was up thinking  
  
"Sheridan" Oh?  
  
"Luis" Yea  
  
"Sheridan" About what?  
  
"Luis" Your nosy this morning (Trying to sound even more cocky)  
  
"Sheridan" (A bit hurt) Sorry.... Just trying to make conversation  
  
"Luis" Hey I was kidding silly  
  
"Sheridan" (Relieved) Well I know how you are (Laughs)  
  
"Luis" Do you now? Well for that lets just see how you like this....  
  
Luis starts towards Sheridan & grabs her & starts tickling her.  
  
"Sheridan" (Laughing) Stop stop Luis please I'm ticklish (Sheridan trys to get up)  
  
"Luis" Oh no Ms. Crane (He pushes her back to the floor & ends up on top of her)  
  
Luis stops tickling Sheridan & looks into her eyes. All of a sudden the door starts to rattle & Hank opens the door.  
  
"Hank" Sheridan.... Luis..... what the....  
  
Part # 5  
  
  
  
Luis stands up off of Sheridan & she jumps up behind him.  
  
"Hank" Were you to locked in here all night?  
  
"Luis" Yea.... (He looks at Sheridan wishing Hank hadn't of showed up yet) yea we were  
  
"Sheridan" I accidently moved the box holding the door when we were going through some stuff & the door shut & locked us in  
  
"Hank" Oh well it's a wander you two didn't kill each other being in this little room all night  
  
"Luis" No we actualy had quite a nice talk (Smiles at Sheridan)  
  
"Sheridan" Yes we did (Smiles at Luis)  
  
"Hank" Miguel & I can watch the center why don't you to go home & change & get something to eat  
  
"Sheridan" Actually I am kinda hungry  
  
"Luis" Yea me to  
  
"Hank" Well go on then you two  
  
Hank kisses Sheridan on the cheek & she reluctantly smiles back at him & walks out with Luis behind her. They don't say a word till they get outside.  
  
"Sheridan" Why don't you come over to the cottage & I'll fix us breakfast.  
  
"Luis" You cook (Grining at her)  
  
"Sheridan" Just because I'm rich doesn't mean I'm stupid Officer (Looks at him sarcasticly)  
  
"Luis" Sure I'll come on over after I go home & change  
  
Luis starts to walk to his car. Sheridan stops him.  
  
"Sheridan" Why don't we just go in my car & I'll swing by Pilar's so you can change.  
  
"Luis" Are you sure?  
  
"Sheridan" Yea  
  
"Luis" Ok at least I don't have to worry about you running me over  
  
"Sheridan" (Looks at him angrily) Luis  
  
"Luis" (Laughs)  
  
"Sheridan" One more car joke & I'll....  
  
"Luis" You'll what? (Grins mischeviously)  
  
"Sheridan" I won't fix you any breakfast  
  
"Luis" Ok lets go Ms. Andretti (Luis says as he gets in the car)  
  
"Sheridan" I'll pretend that I didn't hear that  
  
Luis & Sheridan talk on there way to his house. She stops at his house & waits in her car while he go's in to change clothes. Theresa is sitting in the living room.  
  
"Theresa" Hey Luis where were you last night?  
  
"Luis" It's a long story  
  
"Theresa" Your in a hurry  
  
"Luis" Yea Sheri.... uh someones waiting for me  
  
"Theresa" Sheri huh? You mean Sheridan? As in Sheridan Crane?  
  
"Luis" Um yea  
  
"Theresa" I thought you two hated each other?!  
  
"Luis" We don't hate each other we just got off to a bad start thats all  
  
"Theresa" Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald is it possible that your starting to fall for Sheridan?  
  
"Luis" Me? Fall for Sheridan? You've got to be kidding Theresa!  
  
"Theresa" No I'm not I can see it in your eyes when you say her name your whole face lights up  
  
"Luis" You've read one to many romance novels  
  
"Theresa" Ok whatever you say  
  
"Luis" I have to go change clothes  
  
Luis walks off & go's into the bedroom to change clothes. A few minutes later he comes back out & starts out the door.  
  
"Luis" See ya later Theresa  
  
"Theresa" Ok Luis.... you know you can't deny your feelings for Sheridan forever  
  
Luis walks out the door without saying a word & heads back to the car.  
  
"Sheridan" I was beginning to believe you got lost in there  
  
"Luis" Ha ha funny Theresa was running a gazillion questions by me  
  
"Sheridan" Oh I see  
  
Luis sits & looks out the window as Sheridan pulls out of the driveway the whole drive they both stay quiet. They pull up at the cottage & Sheridan cuts off the car  
  
Part # 6  
  
"Sheridan" Well were here  
  
Sheridan steps out of the car & Luis does the same.  
  
"Luis" I never figured I'd be going to have breakfast at your place  
  
"Sheridan" (Laughs) I guess that just go's to show how in time things change  
  
"Luis" Yea it does  
  
Sheridan unlocks the door to the cottage & walks in  
  
"Sheridan" Have a seat & I'll go make us some breakfast  
  
"Luis" Why don't you let me help?  
  
"Sheridan" (Looks shocked) Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald a cook?!  
  
"Luis" I can cook pretty good mind you  
  
"Sheridan" (Laughs) Ok sure if you want to the kitchen is this way  
  
Sheridan takes Luis to the kitchen & they start getting out the stuff to fix breakfast.  
  
"Luis" I have an idea lets have a cook off  
  
"Sheridan" A cook off?  
  
"Luis" Yea you cook something your good at & I'll cook something I'm good at  
  
"Sheridan" Your on my Maple Nut pancakes are the best  
  
"Luis" You sound sure of yourself (Grins) Wait till you try my omelet  
  
"Sheridan" We'll see!  
  
Sheridan & Luis both start to fix there creations.  
  
"Sheridan" (God I can't believe what I am doing)  
  
"Luis" (She's probabley went to thoose fancy cooking schools)  
  
About 30 minutes later both anounce that there done  
  
"Sheridan" Here have a taste  
  
She cuts one of the pankakes & takes a fork & feeds it to Luis.  
  
"Luis" MMMM god thats great  
  
"Sheridan" (Smiles)  
  
"Luis" Here try mine!  
  
Luis gets some of the omelet on a spoon & feeds it to Sheridan  
  
"Sheridan" Delicious!  
  
"Luis" (Smiles) So who wins?  
  
"Sheridan" I don't know (Laughs)  
  
"Luis" I'd say it's an even tie  
  
They smile at each other.  
  
"Sheridan" Well come on lets go eat.  
  
"Luis" I'm all for that!  
  
After the 2 finish eating they head back to the Youth Center. They get out of the car & Luis stops & turns to Sheridan  
  
"Luis" Thanks for breakfast (Smiles) Your a great cook I never thought a Crane could cook like that  
  
"Sheridan" Your a great cook yourself (Smiles) besides theres alot you don't know about us Cranes  
  
"Luis" Is that so?  
  
"Sheridan" Yes it is (Smiles)  
  
Just then Hank comes running out the door (Interupting as always)  
  
"Hank" Man I'm glad you two are back these kids are driving me nuts  
  
"Luis" Don't tell me you can't handle a couple teenagers Hank?  
  
"Hank" I can barely handle one  
  
Sheridan Hank & Luis walk back into the Youth Center. Regina comes running to Sheridan Luis & Hank walk on into the gym.  
  
"Sheridan" Hi Regina you look happy today  
  
"Regina" Oh Sheridan I am!  
  
"Sheridan" Did something happen with that guy?  
  
"Regina" Yes! He asked me out on a date can you believe it?!  
  
"Sheridan" Thats great (Hugs Regina) I'm happy for you  
  
"Regina" Thank you Sheridan! By the way I was thinking about what you said about the man you loved rejecting you & I think I know who your talking about it's Luis isn't it?  
  
Part #7  
  
"Sheridan" Luis? W-w-why ever would you think that?  
  
"Regina" Sheridan I'm not stupid I see how you look at him  
  
"Sheridan" Is it that obvious?  
  
"Regina" Just a girl instict I think (Smiles)  
  
"Sheridan" Your right Luis is a great guy but he would never go.....  
  
"Regina" (Cuts Sheridan off) Yes he would Sheridan! I can tell by the look in his eyes he likes you to come here  
  
Sheridan follows Regina into the gym Luis looks up when he sees them come in & his eyes stay locked with Sheridan's for a minute then he looks back down at where he was working at.  
  
"Regina" See that look he gave you he does like you!  
  
"Sheridan" I don't know... Were so different  
  
"Regina" So me & Shane are to but that doesn't matter he asked me out  
  
"Sheridan" Luis is so stubborn though  
  
"Regina" You do have a point there but I still think he likes you I know it Sheridan (Smiles)  
  
"Sheridan" (Could Regina be right?) I guess time will tell  
  
Just then Luis walks over.  
  
"Luis" Well are you to ladies having a nice chat  
  
"Regina" (Smiling) As a matter of fact we were Luis (Turns & winks at Sheridan as a way of saying your secrets safe with me)  
  
"Luis" Well I hate to split you two up in the middle of this but I really need Sheridan for something  
  
"Regina" Oh no problem I have to get going anyways. (Regina turns to leave & then yells back to Sheridan) Don't forget what I said Sheridan  
  
"Sheridan" (Smiles) I won't Regina thanks talk to you later have fun on your date  
  
Regina leaves & Luis turns to Sheridan  
  
"Luis" So what was that all about?  
  
"Sheridan" Oh nothing you'd find interesting just girl stuff really  
  
"Luis" By the look on your face I think it was pretty deep  
  
"Sheridan" We were just having a nice talk  
  
"Luis" Ok ok I see I'm not finding anything out from you  
  
"Sheridan" What was you needing me for?  
  
"Luis" I was needing some help with plans for the upcoming dance & I was wandering if you'd like to help with it?  
  
"Sheridan" Sure I'd love to but I thought Beth & you usually did?  
  
"Luis" Yea well I'd like you to help me (Smiles)  
  
"Sheridan" Lets get started (Smiles)  
  
Luis & Sheridan go in the back & start painting signs , making banners , flyers & decideing on the music & theme.  
  
"Sheridan" Well since it will be for Valentines Day I think it should be something to do with hearts or love  
  
"Luis" Yea  
  
"Sheridan" How about "Forever & always in love" for the theme? We could decorate it with lots of hearts & angels maybe even some little heart cakes or something  
  
"Luis" Wow thats a great theme it sounds wonderful I think we should use that So will you be coming to the dance?  
  
"Sheridan" Offcourse I will I wouldn't miss it  
  
"Luis" Are you going with Hank?  
  
"Sheridan" No I'll probabley go alone  
  
"Luis" I thought you liked Hank?  
  
"Sheridn" Well he's an ok guy but.... I just don't feel that way towards him  
  
"Luis" (Yes! She's free!) So you'd rather be alone on Valentines?  
  
"Sheridan" Well not really but I've been alone before so it's nothing really new how about you are you going with Beth?  
  
"Luis" No I'm not  
  
"Sheridan" Oh  
  
"Luis" Sheridan I was wandering....  
  
"Sheridan" Yes (Anxiously)  
  
Theres a knock on the door the dreaded Hank yet again!  
  
Part #8  
  
"Hank" Hope I'm not interupting anything  
  
"Luis" Uh no not at all we were just making plans for the Valentines dance  
  
"Hank" Oh , Anyhow I just came to say it's 5:00 so I'm leaving the kids are all gone  
  
"Luis" Sure thats fine I think I'll be here a little longer working on a few more ideas for the dance  
  
"Hank" Suit yourself are you staying Sheridan because if not....  
  
"Sheridan" Yes (quickly before Hank asks her out) I'm helping Luis with it  
  
"Luis" It's fine if you want to go...  
  
"Sheridan" No I want to help out with it  
  
"Hank" Ok suit yourself Sheridan (sounding a bit angry) but your missing out on a great nite bye  
  
Hank leaves & a few mins later Luis heres the door slam & a car squeal out  
  
"Luis" Ouch he must be mad... You know you could have left....  
  
"Sheridan" No I didn't want to go out.... I' d rather stay here  
  
"Luis" Well since your here can you help me put up this stuff?  
  
"Sheridan" Sure but I thought you were working on it  
  
"Luis" Well I was but... you'll find out (Smiles) help me put this stuff up  
  
"Sheridan" Ok sure  
  
Sheridan helps Luis put the paint & stuff back up then they go out & lock up.  
  
"Luis" I want to show you some place why don't you take your car home & I'll follow in mine then I'll show you that is if you want to I mean you don't have to  
  
"Sheridan" No I'd love to (Smiles)  
  
"Luis" (Smiles) Ok great  
  
Sheridan gets in her car & drives home. Luis follows beind her. In Sheridan's car the song "I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You" by Savage Garden starts to play. Sheridan sings along thinking of Luis & how she had always dreamed of a man like him. Luis following close behind has the same song on & is also thinking of Sheridan. Just as the song ends Sheridan pulls up at the cottage with Luis behind her she gets out of the car & gets back in his.  
  
"Sheridan" I just heard the most amazing song on the radio  
  
"Luis" So did I it reminded me of.... well it was a very romantic song  
  
"Sheridan" So where are we going?  
  
"Luis" You'll see when we get there  
  
"Sheridan" I'm not very patient you know (Laughs)  
  
"Luis" (Laughs) Well you'll just have to be this time  
  
"Sheridan" (Sighs & leans back in her seat)  
  
"Luis" I hope you like it  
  
"Sheridan" I'm sure I will so how far is this mysterious place anyhow?  
  
"Luis" Not to far  
  
"Sheridan" (Hmmm I wander)  
  
"Luis" I bet Julian will wander why your cars at the cottage & your gone  
  
"Sheridan" You have to be joking Julian could care less about me all him & daddy are worried about is the Crane fortune & the tabloids. They don't care about anyone esp. me I'm sorta like the black sheep of the Cranes because I don't abide by there rules & regulations  
  
"Luis" Well thats a good thing that you don't do that  
  
"Sheridan" Yes I would never want to be like them there cruel How about your family won't they be worried?  
  
"Luis" Theresa was going out tonight , Miguel had a date with Charity & mama was going over to the Bennetts house. So no one's home.  
  
"Sheridan" Oh  
  
Part #9  
  
"Luis" Well were here  
  
He pulls over to the side of the road & hands Sheridan a flash light & he takes one for hiself.  
  
"Luis" You'll need this it's getting dark out  
  
"Sheridan" Ok well shall we?  
  
"Luis" Lets go  
  
Luis gets out of the car & go's quickly over to Sheridan's side before she can open the door he opens it for her.  
  
"Sheridan" Thank you Luis your really sweet  
  
"Luis" Well I try (Smiles)  
  
Luis takes Sheidan's hand & starts to pull her with him  
  
"Luis" Come on  
  
After what seemed like a thirty minute walk they come to a little cabin in the woods.  
  
"Luis" Were here my father built this cabin no one much really knows about it I come out here alot of times to think & Theresa & Whitney are always coming out here to have sleep overs & stuff. Come on inside.  
  
Sheridan walks in with Luis. He turns on an oil lamp sitting on a small table.  
  
"Sheridan" This is amazing Luis  
  
"Luis" I know you mentioned something about a log cabin last night so I thought you might like it here.  
  
"Sheridan" It's great Luis thank you for bringing me  
  
"Luis" Want to hear some music?  
  
"Sheridan" Uh sure  
  
Luis walks over to a portable radio by a big fire place & cuts it on.  
  
"Luis" Are you cold?  
  
"Sheridan" Just a little I'm fine  
  
"Luis" I can start a fire let me get some wood I'll be right back  
  
Luis takes off out the door. Sheridan walks around looking at all the pictures on the wall of Luis & his family. She picks up one picture sitting on a dresser of a little boy wearing a cowboy outfit with a cop badge just as Luis comes back in with some wood.  
  
"Luis" I see you found that ugly picture of me  
  
Luis puts the wood in the fire place & lights it up then walks over to where Sheridan is.  
  
"Sheridan" Ugly? It's not ugly I think it's cute  
  
"Luis" You think thats cute?  
  
"Sheridan" Yes I do you look adorable  
  
"Luis" (blushing)  
  
"Sheridan" Come on Luis don't tell me I'm embarrasing you  
  
"Luis" Well I...  
  
"Sheridan" I knew it I am embarasing you! Ok I'll quit but I still think it's cute (Grining)  
  
"Luis" I bet you wouldn't want me seeing your old pictures  
  
"Sheridan" Uh well  
  
"Luis" See  
  
"Sheridan" Oh alright  
  
"Luis" So have you ever roasted marshmallows?  
  
"Sheridan" No actually I never have  
  
"Luis" Well I happen to have some & since it's to cold outsidewe can use the fireplace I have some jugs of water & cups to for hot cocoa.  
  
"Sheridan" Wow you have everything here  
  
"Luis" Well now I do... I mean I guess I do  
  
"Sheridan" (Smiles)  
  
Part #10  
  
Luis go's & gets the stuff & comes back & sits it by the fireplace then he lays a blanket by the fireplace sits down & pats the spot beside him.  
  
"Luis" Come on I won't bite well not to hard at least (Grining at Sheridan)  
  
"Sheridan" (Laughs & sits down by him) The fire is so warm  
  
"Luis" Yea it is here  
  
He hands her a thing to put marshmallows on  
  
"Luis" Now all you have to do is stick a marshmallow on the end & hold it in the fire  
  
"Sheridan" Like this (she says holding her stick out)  
  
"Luis" Yep  
  
"Sheridan" You know I'm having a great time Luis  
  
"Luis" So am I Sheridan your pretty cool your not like the others  
  
"Sheridan" I'm glad you finally realized that  
  
The two sit roating marshmallows & drinking cocoa for about an hour Luis starts to lean over to tie up the marshmallow bag just as Sheridan moves & they hit there heads together.  
  
"Sheridan" (Laughing) Ouch  
  
"Luis" (Laughing) Sorry about that  
  
"Sheridan" I'm going to get you for that  
  
Suddenly Sheridan tackles him.  
  
"Luis" Hey hey now  
  
Sheridan & Luis wrestle around on the floor.  
  
"Sheridan" I win!  
  
"Luis" Hey that wasn't fair  
  
"Sheridan" Why not?  
  
"Luis" I don't know but it wasn't  
  
Sheridan gets back on top of Luis there faces only inches apart  
  
"Sheridan" Your just a sore loser  
  
"Luis" No I'm not  
  
At that moment they both realize just how close they are to each other. There eyes lock on each other & Luis pulls Sheridan down & kisses her passionately for what seems like forever.  
  
"Sheridan & Luis" Wow  
  
"Luis" I shouldn't have....  
  
"Sheridan" I wanted it just as much as you (she says smiling brightly)  
  
Sheridan leans back down & kisses him again. She then gets off top of Luis & they both stand back up.  
  
"Luis" I always knew you'd be a great kisser (Grining)  
  
"Sheridan" Oh you did , did you? (smiling)  
  
"Luis" Actually your an even better one than I thought  
  
"Sheridan" Your not so bad yourself  
  
"Luis" Sheridan I was wandering since you said you didn't have a date & since I don't have a date I was kinda thinking that maybe you'd be my date for the Valentine's Day dance this weekend?  
  
"Sheridan" Yes I would love to be your date for the dance  
  
They both smile at each other & he hugs her & gives her an even more passionate kiss. He pulls away & looks at her.  
  
"Luis" You know I never noticed how beautiful you really were inside & out until tonight I can't see how any guy could ever hurt you as bad as thoose others did. I never could.  
  
"Sheridan" After that kiss what other guys?! (Smiling)  
  
"Luis" What about Hank?  
  
"Sheridan" I just went out with him a few times as a friend it was never nothing more at least not to me I mean he's a nice guy & all but nothing like.... nothing like you were  
  
"Luis" How come you never told me how you felt?  
  
"Sheridan" I knew how you felt about us Cranes so I just didn't I was afraid you'd just tell me I was crazy or something  
  
"Luis" (Reaches up to touch her cheek) I wouldn't have thought that ever I have to admit myself to thinking the same thing about you.  
  
"Sheridan" Really?  
  
"Luis" Yes after that tango at mamas birthday party I couldn't stop thinking about you  
  
"Sheridan" I would have never thought that  
  
"Luis" Truthfully it shocked me all these years I hated everyone of the Cranes until you came along I've wanted to tell you my feelings for quite awhile but I thought you'd brush me off I never thought someone like you would want a regular guy like myself but I guess I was wrong.  
  
"Sheridan" (Takes Luis's hand) I know you was wrong  
  
They kiss again just as the song of Savage Garden's comes back on the radio.  
  
"Sheridan" Theres that song the one I heard on the way to the cottage  
  
"Luis" Thats the same one I heard!  
  
"Sheridan" You're kidding?!  
  
"Luis" No I love that song  
  
"Sheridan" So do I it reminds me of you (Smiling)  
  
Luis reaches his hand out to Sheridan  
  
"Luis"Care to dance... gorgeous?  
  
"Sheridan" I'd love to.... handsome  
  
Luis & Sheridan start to dance as the radio plays "I knew I loved you before I meet you I think I dreamed you into life I knew I loved you before I meet you I have been waiting all my life...." After the song ends Luis looks down at his watch.  
  
Part #11  
  
"Luis" Wow! It's after midnite! We better be getting home my mom's probabley getting worried about me by now.  
  
"Sheridan" Yea I guess that we better get going  
  
"Luis" I have had a great time though in fact the best  
  
"Sheridan" So have I  
  
They kiss each other & then Luis puts out the fire & cuts everything off they get the flashlights & sniggle up close to each other as they walk to the car. Luis opens the car door for Sheridan when they get to it.  
  
"Luis" Well don't I get something in return (He says mischievously)  
  
"Sheridan" Ofcourse you do  
  
Sheridan wraps her arms & around him & kisses him.  
  
"Luis" Now thats what I call getting something in return!  
  
Sheridan smiles & Luis go's over to the drivers side , hops in & starts the car. The car radio comes on playing "What Made You Say That"  
  
"Luis" You know that song sounds familiar doesn't it (Smiling at Sheridan)  
  
"Sheridan" Yes it does (Smiling back)  
  
They sit a few mins. to let the car warm up then Luis drives Sheridan home. He gets out & walks her to the door.  
  
"Luis" I had the best time  
  
"Sheridan" So did I  
  
"Luis" I hope we can do it again  
  
"Sheridan" How about tommorow night as soon as we leave from the youth center I hear Harmony has a great little place to ice skate at.  
  
"Luis" Sounds great  
  
"Sheridan" Tell you what why don't I pick you up in the morning I mean theres no sense in taking both are cars I can drop you back off after we go skating that way you won't have to go back to the center to get your car.  
  
"Luis" Ok  
  
"Sheridan" Great I'll swing by at about 7:00 to pick you up  
  
"Luis" I'll be waiting (Smiles)  
  
"Sheridan" Goodnight Luis  
  
"Luis" Goodnight Sheridan  
  
They wrap there arms around each other & share a long goodnight kiss.  
  
"Luis" I'll see you in the morning  
  
"Sheridan" Bye  
  
"Luis" Bye  
  
Sheridan watches as Luis gets in his car & drives off. After he pulls away she go's in to her cottage & falls up against the door.  
  
"Sheridan" Wow! What an amazing night!  
  
All the way home all Luis can think of is Sheridan. He pulls into the Lopez- Fitzgerald driveway & go's into the house & go's straight to bed thinking about Sheridan & wishing it was morning already.  
  
Part #12  
  
The next morning Sheridan gets up bright & early even after just 4 hours of sleep she feels more rested than ever. She cuts on the radio & starts to get ready stopping when she hears that familiar song again "I knew I loved you before I meet you I think I dreamed you into life....." She smiles to herself thinking of being with Luis. She quickly hurries & puts on a pair of tight black leggings & a red sweater then fixes her makeup & heads out the door to the Lopez-Fitgerald house.  
  
"Theresa" So where were you this time Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald? With Sheridan?  
  
"Pilar" Yes where were you?  
  
"Miguel" I'm curious to know to your never out so late  
  
"Luis" You guys sure are nosy this morning but for your information yes I was with Sheridan  
  
"Theresa" I knew it! You do like her!  
  
"Pilar" Luis you know how Julian & Allister are they would not want you to together  
  
"Luis" It was just a date thats all were not getting married  
  
"Theresa" Yet  
  
"Luis" Even if I was they can't control Sheridan  
  
Just then Sheridan pulls in the driveway & gets out & walks & knocks on the door. Theresa jumps up to get it before Luis can.  
  
"Theresa" Hi Sheridan come on in  
  
"Sheridan" Hi Theresa , Pilar, Luis (She turns & smiles at him)  
  
"Luis" Hey you (smiling at her)  
  
"Pilar" Good morning Sheridan  
  
Sheridan walks over to Luis  
  
"Sheridan" Are you ready?  
  
"Luis" Yea I sure am  
  
"Pilar" Is something wrong with your car Luis?  
  
"Luis" Oh no mama Sheridan & I are going to lighthouse park after work so instead of taking both cars she suggested she'd pick me up. Well we better get to the center.  
  
"Theresa" see you two later  
  
"Luis" Bye  
  
"Sheridan" Bye everyone  
  
Sheridan & Luis walk out the door. Theresa jumps up & watches out the window.  
  
"Pilar" Theresa!  
  
"Theresa" Oh mom  
  
As soon they get in the car Luis wraps his arms around Sheridan & kisses her.  
  
"Luis" I've thought about you all night long.  
  
"Sheridan" Same here  
  
Meanwhile back in the Lopez-Fitzgerald house.....  
  
"Theresa" Oh my god!!!! There kissing!!!!!  
  
"Miguel" Your kidding? Sheridan & Luis? I thought they hated each other  
  
"Theresa" Apparantley not no more!  
  
Back in the car  
  
"Sheridan" Well we better get going everyone will wander where we are.  
  
"Luis" Yea your right  
  
Sheridan pulls out of the Lopez-Fitgerald driveway & heads to the Youth Center a few minutes later they arrive. Sheridan & Luis get out of the car & walk in to the Youth Center. Hank spots them the minute they walk in the door.  
  
  
  
"Hank" I was wandering if you to got locked in another closet!  
  
"Luis" (Laughs) Not quite  
  
"Hank" So where've you to been? We've been waiting for you  
  
"Luis" No where really (Turns to Sheridan) I'm gonna go say hi to one of the kids I need your help in my office in a few mins. to finish up the Valentines dance plans (He smiles at her)  
  
"Sheridan" Sure I'll be in there in a few mins.  
  
"Luis" Great  
  
Luis walks off & leaves Sheridan there with Hank.  
  
"Hank" I tryed to call you last night on your cell but I couldn't get no answer where were you?  
  
"Sheridan" I was out & I didn't have it with me  
  
Just in the nick of time Sheridan see's Regina.  
  
"Sheridan" I'll see you later I need to go talk to someone  
  
Sheridan walks off & go's over to where Regina is.  
  
"Sheridan" Hi Regina  
  
"Regina" Hey Sheridan you look happy today  
  
"Sheridan" I am in fact I feel happier than I have ever felt!  
  
"Regina" Oh & would this have anything to do with Luis?  
  
"Sheridan" Actually yes  
  
"Regina" What happened?????  
  
"Sheridan" Well he took me for a drive after we left here & I think we got pretty close  
  
"Regina" Did you kiss him??  
  
"Sheridan" (Laughs) Yes & he is amazing  
  
"Regina" Oh Sheridan I'm so happy for you (Regina jumps up & hugs her) Thats great news see I told you he liked you  
  
"Sheridan" (Laughs) Yea you did  
  
"Luis" Hey Sheridan are you ready to finish up thoose flyers for the dance?  
  
"Sheridan" (Turns to yell across the gym at Luis) Yes I'm on my way (Turns back to Regina) I got to go please don't tell anyone about this ok?  
  
"Regina" It's our little secret  
  
"Sheridan" Thanks I'll talk to you later  
  
Sheridan walks off & go's in Luis's office as soon as she walks in he grabs her by the waist & kisses her.  
  
"Luis" Do you know how hard it is to resist not kissing you?  
  
"Sheridan" I think I have a pretty good idea (Smiles)  
  
"Luis" I'm just afraid your family will find out & I don't want you to get pushed around by them about it  
  
"Sheridan" Hey I'm a big girl Luis  
  
"Luis" I know but I can't help but worry about you  
  
"Sheridan" Your so sweet I could just stand here & look at you all day but we need to finish these flyers & put them out today.  
  
"Luis" Oh yea I forgot about the flyers (Laughs)  
  
"Sheridan" (Laughs)  
  
Sheridan & Luis sit down in the floor next to each other & finish up the flyers.  
  
"Luis" I can't wait to go skating tonight.  
  
"Sheridan" I can't either I've always loved to skate  
  
"Luis" No kidding so have I but it's even better with the right person (He looks up at her & smiles)  
  
"Sheridan" (Smiles) Yes it is  
  
They continue to talk & finish up the last of the flyers  
  
"Sheridan" Well thats all finished what do you say we take a luch break?  
  
"Luis" Sounds good to me  
  
"Sheridan" Want to go down to the book cafe & get something?  
  
"Luis" Sure as long as I'm with you  
  
"Sheridan" (Smiles) Come on then  
  
Part #13  
  
They head out of the office laughing & joking & start to go out the door of the youth center when they hear Hank.  
  
"Hank" Hey where are you to going?  
  
"Sheridan" Out to get some lunch  
  
"Hank" I thought you ate lunch here usually Luis  
  
"Luis" Yea I do most of the time  
  
"Hank" Then why the change  
  
"Luis" What are you my mom now?  
  
"Hank" No I was just curious  
  
"Luis" I'll be back in a little while  
  
Luis & Sheridan go out the door & get in her car. Hank notices that Luis's car isn't there.  
  
"Hank" Hmmmm I wander could something be going on between thoose two? Nah they hate each other or do they?  
  
Luis & Sheridan arrive at the book cafe & go in. They see Theresa & wave at her. Beth comes walking over to the table they sit down at Sheridan & Luis barely notice her because there staring at each other so hard.  
  
"Beth" Hey Luis , Sheridan  
  
"Luis" Uh hi Beth  
  
"Sheridan" Hello  
  
"Beth" What are you to up to I thought you both were usually at the Youth Center  
  
"Luis" Sheridan thought we should go out & get something  
  
"Beth" Oh , Luis could I talk to you a minute  
  
"Luis" Yea sure  
  
"Beth" Alone  
  
"Luis" Well I don't...  
  
"Sheridan" It's ok Luis I'll go walk over & say hi to Theresa  
  
"Luis" Are you sure?  
  
"Sheridan" (smiles) Yes I'm sure  
  
Sheridan walks over to were Theresa is.  
  
"Theresa" Hey Sheridan  
  
"Sheridan" Hi Theresa  
  
"Theresa" I thought you came with Luis whats she doing with him?  
  
"Sheridan" She said she needed to talk to him alone  
  
"Theresa" Oh brother that stupid....  
  
"Sheridan" What is it Theresa?  
  
"Theresa" I've always secretly hated Beth she's no good & I'm sure she's up to no good right as we speak.  
  
Back at the table Beth sits down.  
  
"Luis" What is you wanted to say that you couldn't say in front of Sheridan? (Luis says a bit angered)  
  
"Beth" Gee did you get up on the wrong side of the bed  
  
"Luis" Not really were just in a hurry  
  
"Beth" Well I heard about the dance at the Youth Center & I was wandering if I could help out with it? We always do all the plans together  
  
"Luis" Theres really nothing left to be done Sheridan & I finished it all up  
  
"Beth" Sheridan? But I thought we always did?  
  
"Luis" Sorry I wanted Sheridan to  
  
"Beth" Oh.... well I hope you don't have a date for the dance yet.... do you?  
  
"Luis" Um yea actually I'm going with Sheridan  
  
"Beth" YOUR WHAT? (Obviously upset)  
  
Sheridan & Theresa both stop in mid sentance when they hear Beths outburst.  
  
"Theresa" See I told you she always trys to cause trouble  
  
Beth stands up from the seat.  
  
"Beth" Luis I thought we use to have something special?!  
  
"Luis" use to  
  
"Beth" But I always thought one day....  
  
"Luis" Listen Beth I'm sorry you & I haven't been dating for a long time now were just friends  
  
"Beth" I love you Luis doesn't that mean anything?  
  
"Luis" I'm sorry but.... I feel this connection with Sheridan that I've never felt before & I.....  
  
"Beth" You what you love her?  
  
"Luis" Beth please I don't want to see you hurt  
  
"Beth" Then why are you with Sheridan?  
  
"Luis" I told you that you & I were just friends  
  
"Beth" All you do is toy with peoples emotions you never cared about me & you'll probabley do the same thing to Sheridan you use people I hate you Luis!  
  
Beth runs away from the table & go's past a very shocked Sheridan who's still standing with Theresa.  
  
"Theresa" Yikes!  
  
"Sheridan" Wow what just happened here  
  
"Theresa" Obviously Luis told her something, probabley about you, that she didn't like & didn't want to believe  
  
"Sheridan" It seems so  
  
Luis comes over to Theresa & Sheridan.  
  
"Luis" Listen I'm sorry but can we leave I don't want to be here  
  
"Sheridan" Um sure thats ok  
  
"Luis" Thanks (halfway smiles at Sheridan)  
  
"Sheridan" I'll see you later Theresa  
  
"Theresa" Bye Sheridan bye Luis  
  
"Luis" Bye Theresa  
  
Luis & Sheridan go out the door. Sheridan gets in the car first & sits wandering what went on with Luis & Beth & wandering if he regreted last night. Luis jumps in the car. Sheridan just siliently pulls out of the parking lot.  
  
"Luis" I can't go back to work now  
  
"Sheridan" (Nervously asks) Well were do you want to go?  
  
"Luis" Could you just drive me home  
  
"Sheridan" sure (half heartedly)  
  
They stay quiet on the drive to Luis's house & when they get there Luis quickly opens the door.  
  
"Luis" Thanks... please just leave me alone  
  
Luis shuts the door & go's in. Sheridan sits in the drive way a few minutes wishing he would come back out then she pulls out & drives to her cottage unable to go back to work herself as well. She trys to hold in her tears till she gets home. She pulls up in her driveway grabs her keys & runs to the house she gets the door open just as the tears start to flow. She drops to the floor crying.  
  
Part #14  
  
"Sheridan" I should have known no man will ever love me how could I have fallen for him  
  
Back at the Lopez Fitzgerald house Luis sits down on his bed & keeps hearing Beth's words in his head " All you do is toy with peoples emotions you never cared about me & you'll probabley do the same thing to Sheridan you use people I hate you Luis! "  
  
"Luis" God what have I done I never meant to hurt Beth & Sheridan..... If I continue seeing her what if I break her heart to she's been through so much she could never get over it. Beth & I are just friends though I did use to love her but that was in high school this isn't high school were adults now. God what shoul I do  
  
Luis puts his head in his hands just as Theresa pokes her head in the door.  
  
"Theresa" Hey I figured you'd come back here are you ok?  
  
"Luis" I don't know  
  
"Theresa" Where's Sheridan?  
  
"Luis" I don't know that either I had her drive me home  
  
"Theresa" Luis what happened?  
  
Luis sighs & takes in a deep breath & fills Theresa in on what Beth said.  
  
"Theresa" Luis thats awful you can't believe that Beth's always been to much of a drama queen to begin with.  
  
"Luis" I can't help but wander though Theresa maybe she's right  
  
"Theresa" No Luis she isn't. I've seen how you look at Sheridan & how she looks at you. I don't believe your using her or that you toy with peoples emotions.  
  
"Luis" But maybe I do  
  
"Theresa" Luis how can you believe that? In fact I think your in love with Sheridan Crane  
  
"Luis" (looks at Theresa)  
  
"Theresa" It's in your eyes Luis  
  
"Luis" I don't want to hurt her  
  
"Theresa" Your probabley hurting her now by thinking your going to hurt her & doing this  
  
"Luis" What do you mean?  
  
"Theresa" I've been around her alot she's very sensitive she probabley thinks your regreting everything you said to her & that kiss I saw you two give each other this morning  
  
"Luis" (Blushes)  
  
"Theresa" Luis if you care about her don't do this , don't hurt her by giving up you two would be wonderful together don't let Beth or no one else stand in the way of yours & Sheridan's happiness  
  
"Luis" You really think that Theresa?  
  
"Theresa" Yes I do  
  
"Luis" I have to go find Sheridan  
  
Luis jumps up , go's out the door , & gets in his car & speeds off to the Youth Center. He arives & quickly go's in & spots Hank.  
  
"Luis" Hank have you seen Sheridan?  
  
"Hank" No not since she left with you I was getting worried about her where is she?  
  
"Luis" I think I might now....  
  
Luis jumps back in his car & heads to the Crane mansion . Back at her cottage Sheridan cuts on the radio & lays on the couch with her head burried in a pillow sobbing.  
  
"Sheridan" Why why why I should never have went with him last night never how could I be so blind I'm sure he still loves Beth & now he's mad because she saw him with me.  
  
Meanwhile in her driveway Luis pulls up & sees her car he jumps out & runs to her door.  
  
"Luis" Sheridan please open up  
  
"Sheridan" Luis? Please just go away.  
  
"Luis" No Sheridan I have something important to tell you please open the door  
  
Sheridan drags herself to the door & slowly opens it feeling rejected. Luis is stunned when she opens the door her hair is all in a mess & her face is wet from her tears  
  
"Luis" Sheridan (Almost ready to cry) I'm so sorry  
  
"Sheridan" Luis why did you come here?  
  
Sheridan walks away from the door Luis comes in & shuts it. He go's over to her & wraps his arms around her starting to cry hiself from seeing her so emotional.  
  
"Luis" Sheridan I'm sorry I never thought you cared so much about me  
  
Sheridan pulls away from him & go's over to the couch & sits down. He follows her.  
  
"Luis" Listen I'm sorry about what happened earlier & how I acted I was upset & something Beth said ... Well she told me all I did was use people & mess with there emotions I didn't know what to think & I didn't want to hurt you.  
  
He reaches over & takes her hand.  
  
"Luis" I know it was stupid for me to listen at her she's always been so possesive if I could turn back time I would. I didn't mean to hurt you please believe me.... I could never hurt someone I love.  
  
Part $15  
  
Sheridan completley caught off guard raises her head & looks at him.  
  
"Sheridan" Did you say love?  
  
"Luis" Yes Sheridan I love you I have since the first day I saw you I felt this connection between us even when you smashed up my police car but it never quite hit me then.  
  
"Sheridan" Oh Luis....  
  
"Luis" Will you forgive me Sheridan?  
  
"Sheridan" You didn't do anything... it was me I jumped to conclusions I started thinking you regreted our kissing & the time we spent together I'm sorry Luis...  
  
Sheridan starts to cry  
  
"Luis" Please don't cry you've been hurt alot of times I can understand your reaction I was the inconsiderate one I shouldn't have acted like that I never wanted to hurt you but I guess Beth was right I always hurt people.  
  
"Sheridan" No.... no Luis you don't  
  
Just then a familiar song starts to play "Maybe it's intuition somethings you just don't question like in your eyes I see my future intermixed in & there it go's I think I've found my bestfriend I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe I knew I loved you before I meet you I think I dreamed you into life I knew I loved you before I meet you I have been waiting all my life......" They both just look at each other & at that moment they realize they can't live without each other.  
  
Part #16  
  
"Sheridan" I love you Luis  
  
"Luis" (Smiles) I love you Sheridan  
  
He wraps his arms around her & kisses her  
  
"Sheridan" I'm sorry I doubted you  
  
"Luis" I'm sorry I acted like such an asshole  
  
They both smile at each other & hug for the longest time.  
  
"Sheridan" Maybe we should go back to the Youth Center it's not that late & I don't think Hank can handle it by hiself (Trys to laugh)  
  
"Luis" Yea I guess your right  
  
"Sheridan" Let me fix my makeup ok I look like I went to hell & back  
  
"Luis" You look gorgeous  
  
"Sheridan" (Smiles) Thanks your just being sweet though  
  
"Luis" No you really do you always do  
  
They kiss again & Sheridan go's & fixes her makeup & they go back to the Youth Center in Luis's car. They arrive back there in no time before they get out Luis reaches over & takes Sheridan's hand.  
  
"Luis" Don't forget I love you  
  
"Sheridan" (Smiles) I won't & don't forget I love you right back  
  
"Luis" (Smiles)  
  
They lean over & kiss then get out & walk in together. Hank comes running towards them.  
  
"Hank" What happened? Where were you to?  
  
"Sheridan" Just a big mis-understanding thats all (smiles at Luis)  
  
"Luis" (smiles back at her) Thats right  
  
One of the boys yells at Luis to come help him with something & he smiles at Sheridan & walks off.  
  
"Hank" Is something going on between you two?  
  
"Sheridan" Hank I.....  
  
"Hank" Nah there couldn't be listen I was wandering if you were busy tonight?  
  
"Sheridan" Actually yes I do with  
  
"Hank" Ahhh it doesn't matter because I know you'll be with me on Valentines.... right?  
  
"Sheridan" Hank we need to talk...  
  
"Hank" What is it?  
  
"Sheridan" I just want to be friends with you  
  
"Hank" WHAT?????? Your joking right??????  
  
"Sheridan" No.... I'm going with Luis.... I love him I'm sorry Hank  
  
"Hank" LOVE HIM??????? I THOUGHT YOU HATED HIM?????????????  
  
"Sheridan" Well I use to think so to.....  
  
"Hank" Your really serious?!  
  
"Sheridan" Yes I am  
  
"Hank" I knew there was something going on behind my back  
  
"Sheridan" No it all started last night....  
  
"Hank" You wouldn't go out with me last night but you went with LUIS??????  
  
Luis turns hearing his name & see's Hank argueing with Sheridan he runs over to her.  
  
"Luis" What the hell is going on here?  
  
"Hank" HOW COULD YOU LUIS HOW COULD YOU STEAL MY GIRL YOU KNEW SHE WAS MY PROPERTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Luis" Sheridan is no one's property you got that?  
  
"Hank" WHATEVER LUIS YOU KNEW I LIKED HER & SHE LIKED ME UNTIL YOU GOT IN THE WAY  
  
"Sheridan" Hank just because we went out doesn't mean I was in love with you  
  
"Hank" FINE!!!!!! I DON'T CARE BUT I WILL GET REVENGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST WAIT UNTIL VALENTINES!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hank storms out the door. Sheridan sighs & looks at Luis.  
  
"Sheridan" What have we done? Two people have already been hurt by us being together.....  
  
Luis hugs Sheridan & holds her tight.  
  
"Luis" It'll be alright... I promise you  
  
Part #17  
  
It's now one week later & Sheridan is getting ready for the Valentine's Dance Luis was coming any minute & she had to look just perfect. She finally decided on a gorgeous white dress with red lace trimming on the bottom , around the neck & the arms. She looked at herself in the mirror for what seemed like the thousandth time & heard a a knock on the door. She grabbed her purse & opened the door.  
  
"Luis" WOW!!!! You look hot!  
  
"Sheridan" (Blushes) You look pretty handsome yourself  
  
"Luis" Shall we?  
  
"Sheridan" Lets  
  
Luis takes Sheridan by the hand & they walk to the car he opens the door for her & gives her a kiss before she gets in. He then go's to the other side gets in & heads for the Youth Center. Luis stays quiet.  
  
"Sheridan" You seem a little distracted tonight whats wrong?  
  
"Luis" I'm sorry... It's just do you remember what Hank said about Valentines?  
  
"Sheridan" (Shivers) Yes I I do  
  
"Luis" I'm worried he's going to try something  
  
"Sheridan" I've tryed not tho think about it  
  
"Luis" So have I but I just have this gut feeling...  
  
Sheridan reaches over & puts her hand on Luis's arm.  
  
"Sheridan" I'm sure it will be ok  
  
"Luis" I hope your right...  
  
Finally they arrive at the Youth Center & walk in everyone stops to look after all this was the first time alot of the people had seen them together. Theresa was there with Ethan he had dumped Gwen & realized he loved Theresa. Kay was there still trying to get Charity away from Miguel & even Chat & Whitney seemed to be having a good time.  
  
"Luis" Would you like to dance?  
  
"Sheridan" I'd love to (Smiles)  
  
Luis & Sheridan make there way on to the dance floor as "From This Moment On" by Shania Twain starts to play "From this moment I have been blessed I live only for your happiness & for your love I'd give my last breath from this moment on....." They swayed through the musin un aware of anything going on in the room. Meanwhile outside there was Hank no one had seen him since last week but he was here. He opened up his jacket & pulled out a gun.  
  
"Hank" I'll show Luis what happens when he steals my girl.  
  
He loads the bullets & go's in. The song finishes & another song starts to come on when they here a gun shot. Luis & Sheridan turn & see Hank.  
  
"Hank" I came here to finish you off Luis you stole my girl now your going to pay  
  
Hank points the gun at Luis but Sheridan jumps in front of him.  
  
"Sheridan" You'll have to kill me first  
  
"Hank" Move out of the way Sheridan  
  
"Sheridan" No  
  
"Hank" MOVE NOW  
  
Luis grabs Sheridan's arm about the time Hank pulls the trigger the bullet hits Luis in the arm & he falls to the floor.  
  
"Sheridan" Oh my god Luis  
  
"Luis" I'm ok it's just my arm  
  
"Hank" It'll be worse than your arm when I get through  
  
"Sheridan" Damn you Hank  
  
Someone behind Hank screams & they hear a crash Hank turns to look right as Sheridan runs over to him & kicks the gun out of his hand. Then she kicks him right between the legs & he buckles over in the floor.  
  
"Hank" Damn it you bitch  
  
Sheridan go's back over to Luis  
  
"Sheridan" Are you sure your ok?  
  
"Luis" You shouldn't have did that you could have been hurt or killed  
  
"Sheridan" But I had to  
  
Suddenly someone shouts  
  
"Person" LOOK OUT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sheridan turns quickly & see's Hank headed for the gun  
  
"Sheridan" Oh no you don't  
  
Sheridan runs to get the gun but Beth beats her to it.  
  
"Sheridan" Beth what are you doing  
  
Beth points the gun at Hank & slowly makes her way to Sheridan she hands Sheridan the gun.  
  
"Beth" Here  
  
Sheridan looks at her shocked & then points the gun at Hank  
  
"Sheridan" Don't you dare move  
  
"Hank" Come on Sheridan you probabley can't even use it  
  
"Sheridan" You want to bet if you come any closer I'll show you I can use it  
  
Hank starts towards Sheridan & the gun go's off. Sheridan watches in horror as Hank starts to bleed.  
  
"Hank" (Weakly) How could you shoot me I lo.....  
  
Hanks words fade as he falls to the floor. Chad comes running & checks his pulse.  
  
"Chad" He's dead  
  
Sheridan runs back to Luis's side. She takes his hand.  
  
"Luis" Your shaking  
  
"Sheridan" I... I.... I....'m ok Are you ok?  
  
"Luis" I'm fine  
  
They hear the ambulance arrive & Sheridan helps Luis out to it.  
  
"Sheridan" Please let me go with him  
  
"Driver" Only family allowed are you family?  
  
"Luis" Yes she is  
  
"Driver" Ok come on  
  
Sheridan climbs in & hold's Luis's hand to the hospital. She starts to cry.  
  
"Luis" Hey don't I'll be alright ok?  
  
"Sheridan" I was so scared Luis I thought I was going to loose you...  
  
"Luis" I'm ok I'll be fine I promise ok?  
  
"Sheridan" (nods her head) Ok  
  
Part #18  
  
They arrive at the hospital & take Luis into the operating room to remove the bullet. They make Sheridan stay in the waiting room. Pilar , Miguel , Charity , Kay , Whitney , Simone , Beth , Theresa , Ethan all are in the waiting room to. Beth comes over to Sheridan.  
  
"Beth" Sheridan I'm sorry about how I acted before you really love Luis don't you?  
  
"Sheridan" Yes....  
  
"Beth" I don't know if I could have ever did what you did your very brave I'm glad that Luis has you I hope you two will be happy truce?  
  
"Sheridan" Sure  
  
Beth hugs Sheridan just as Eve comes out to the waiting room. Sheridan runs over to her.  
  
"Sheridan" Can I please see him? Is he ok?  
  
"Eve" He lost alot of blood but he's fine you may go in & see him he's in the recovery room  
  
Sheridan go's to Luis's room & walks in. He's sitting on the side of a bed wearing a sling on his arm.  
  
"Luis" Hey gorgeous  
  
Sheridan trys to make a joke & she looks down at her bloody dress.  
  
"Sheridan" Trust me this isn't gorgeous  
  
"Luis" (Smiles) I don't care what's on you or your dress your still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.  
  
Sheridan go's over to where Luis is sitting & kisses him.  
  
"Sheridan" I love you so much Luis  
  
"Luis" I love you to Sheridan what you did was brave but stupid you could have got hurt I could never live with myself if something happened to you.  
  
"Sheridan" Brave or stupid I don't know but I couldn't risk losing you.  
  
Sheridan wraps her arms around Luis. Eve walks in.  
  
"Eve" I think you'll both be happy to know the tests show Luis is fine & theres no reason he can't go home but seeing as he can't use his right arm right now he will someone to help him out.  
  
"Sheridan" No problem there (smiles)  
  
"Eve" Ok Ill fill out the release forms.  
  
Eve leaves the room & Sheridan helps Luis down. They walk out the door. Sheridan signs Luis's release forms for him & they go into the waiting room where everyone starts to hug him.  
  
"Luis" Sheridan & I need a ride back to the youth center to get my car  
  
"Beth" I'll take you to back  
  
"Luis" Are you sure?  
  
"Beth" Yea  
  
"Luis" Ok thanks  
  
"Sheridan" Thanks Beth  
  
"Beth" It's the least I can do  
  
Luis go's over to where his family is.  
  
"Luis" I'm not sure when I'll be home tonight but don't worry I'll be alright  
  
"Pilar" Where are you going?  
  
"Luis" I want to talk to Sheridan I just don't want you to worry because I might not even get home I don't know yet  
  
"Pilar" Ok just long as your with Sheridan  
  
Pilar & the rest of the family hug Luis. Luis go's back to Sheridan & Beth & they all go get in Beth's car. Beth drives them back to the Youth Center.  
  
"Sheridan" Thanks again beth  
  
"Beth" Your welcome you know you two do make a cute couple  
  
"Sheridan" (Smiles at Luis) Thanks  
  
"Beth" Bye & take care of him ok?  
  
"Sheridan" I promise I will bye  
  
Beth drives away.  
  
"Luis" You don't mind driving do you?  
  
"Sheridan" Ofcourse not Luis give me your keys  
  
Sheridan unlocks the car & opens Luis's door & shuts it back then gets in the driver side.  
  
"Luis" I told my mom I wouldn't be home right away maybe not any  
  
"Sheridan" Oh?  
  
"Luis" Well I guess I was kinda hoping to stay with you I don't want to leave you  
  
"Sheridan" Awwww how sweet do you want to go to my cottage?  
  
"Luis" If thats alright with you  
  
Sheridan leans over & kisses Luis.  
  
"Sheridan" Ofcourse it is  
  
Part #19  
  
3 months later  
  
"Father Lonagon" Do you Luis take Sheridan to be your awfully wedded wife?  
  
"Luis" I do  
  
"Father Lonagon" Do you Sheridan take Luis to be awfully wedded husband?  
  
"Sheridan" I do  
  
"Father Lonagon" By the power invested in me I know pronounce you husband & wife you may now kiss the bride  
  
Luis gives Sheridan the biggest kiss ever.  
  
"Father Lonagon" Ladies & Gentleman may I present to you Mr. & Mrs. Lopez- Fitzgerald  
  
"Luis" I love you Sheridan  
  
"Sheridan" I love you Luis  
  
Luis & Sheridan & all the guests go outside for the reception. The first song Luis & Sheridan dance to is "I Knew I Loved You You".  
  
"Luis" This truly is our song Sheridan  
  
"Sheridan" Yes it is  
  
Sheridan & Luis finish there dance & then Sheridan throws the bridal bouqet Theresa catches it. One year later Ethan & Theresa are married & Luis & Sheridan have a wonderful baby girl & they name it Natalie Ann Lopez- Fitzgerald. 


End file.
